


Observations.

by misswritingobsessed



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: The various ways in which the team could have found out about Dana and Jubal.A collection of some short and some not short one-shot pieces about how the team figured out that Dana and Jubal are seeing each other.





	1. kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Tagging is still not my thing, any mistakes are mine, and I just hope that this isn't the worst thing you have ever laid eyes on!
> 
>  
> 
> -Dana and Jubal share a kiss in her office before a morning briefing.

Kristin didn’t know why she made the extra effort to hand Dana the case file personally. Usually she waited until everyone was in JOC before she handed out case files, but today for some reason, she decided to walk out of JOC towards Dana’s office to give her the heads up.

iPad in one hand and case file in the other she only just looked up in time to stop next to her desk.

Looking through the glass windows, she felt as though she had just walked into someone’s home and was invading on a personal moment.

Quick thinking saw her sitting down at her desk, hoping that neither Dana nor Jubal would have noticed her.

Usually, she would have interrupted, knocked on the door, said what she needed to, but this time it seemed different. 

It wasn’t unusual for Jubal to be in Dana’s office, but it seemed odd that they would be stood so close. 

Kristen debated if or not to interrupt them, or just go back to JOC and wait there, but as soon as she stood up, she almost fell back down.

Directly in front of her, Jubal had placed a hand on Dana’s cheek and was leaning in to kiss her, which Dana seemed more than happy about.  

Her bosses, two of the most professional people she knew, were kissing in the office, thinking they were completely alone. 

The kiss didn’t last long, and all Kristen could do when it was over was hope they didn’t notice her as they both left Dana’s office and walked towards the second entrance to JOC.

Kristen let out a breath that she’d been holding, resisting the urge to laugh at what had just happened, certain she hadn’t been spotted until she heard Jubal’s voice.

“You plan on joining us, Ms Chazal?”

She wasn’t sure why she thought she’d gone unnoticed. They were, after all, two of the most professional people she knew. But, not only that, they were clearly two people who were in love, as well. 


	2. overheard.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team hear a conversation between Dana and Jubal.

Maggie was just about to walk around the corner when she heard the voice of her boss in the hallway. Usually she would have carried on walking, but the second voice she heard made her stop. 

Dana. 

It wouldn’t have been a problem had it not been Dana’s day off, or had the conversation clearly not been personal, but it was.

Maggie side stepped to be closer to the wall, not wanting to be seen, debating if or not to just walk away. 

Curiosity got the better of her as she leaned forward a little more to hear the conversation better. 

“I should be home before that, but if not then I’ll let you know.” She heard Jubal say.

“I’ll be sure to keep some dinner left over for you.”

Maggie inched forward, peering around the corner, using all her training to be as quiet as possible.

She was now certain it was Dana. She was wearing her navy-blue raincoat, hair down, holding hands with the assistant special agent in charge.

“I best go. Call me if you need anything, but it sounds like you’ve got it all under control.”

Maggie saw Jubal smile, before he spoke.

“Just as long as this is your one and only day off. Place doesn’t feel right without you here.” 

Maggie watched as Dana laughed before Jubal pulled her into a tight hug.

“I’ll see you later,” Maggie heard Jubal speak first.

She was sure more words were exchanged but Dana and Jubal were too close to each other and from the looks of it, whispering. But if Maggie had to place a bet, she was sure it would be something along the lines of ‘I love you.’ 

Maggie managed to move just in time to make it look like she hadn’t just been stood in a corridor spying on her bosses for the last five minutes.

She handed Jubal the necessary file before saying something about updating Kristen and OA.

———

“Honestly, the camera in the hall on the east side near the stairwell, you tell me that something’s not going on there.” Maggie was almost pleading with Kristen to find the CCTV footage.

Maggie, OA and Kristen all started at the screen, re-watching what Maggie had seen only a few moments earlier.

“You really think they’re dating? And didn’t tell us?” OA asked.

“Maybe they didn’t want it to affect the team?” Kristen suggested, her eyes not leaving the screen as she watched the interaction between her bosses.

“Should we bring it up?” Maggie asked.

“Bring what up?” All three of them jumped a little when they heard Jubal’s voice behind them.

Kristen practically slammed the keyboard to make the CCTV footage disappear, while Maggie and OA tried to look as normal as they could.

“Nothing,” Maggie tried, her voice sounding unconvincing.

“Uh huh,” Jubal nodded, “seriously, what’s going on? One of you in trouble?” 

All three agents turned into young children who’d just been caught with their hands in the sweet jar as they shook their heads and avoided eye contact.

Moments passed where silence filled the space.

“Maggie may have witnessed something earlier,” OA started.

“And she told us,” Kristen put in, hoping to prompt Maggie into talking.

“Okay, so does this have something to do with the case?” 

“No,” Maggie shook her head, glancing over to OA and Kristen, hoping they’d back her up. 

“I overheard you speaking earlier,” Maggie went on to say.

“Ah, yeah?” Jubal nodded. “Dana came by to drop some files off.” 

When the three didn’t answer Jubal smiled.

“It’s really taken you three this long to figure that out?” He said before he laughed.

“Wait, so you and Dana?” Kristen was the first to ask. 

“Dana and I, yes.” Jubal nodded. “I mean we thought you’d figured it out, given that you are agent with the FBI, and you’re trained to notice the little things.” 

“So, the files were a cover, or?” OA asked, a small frown on his face, as he tried to put the pieces together.

“No, she did drop off some files that I left at hers last night.” 

“Oh,” the three agents said in almost perfect unison. 

Jubal was about to speak again when another agent got his attention – they had a lead.

“Right, so if that’s all sorted, can we get back to the case?” 

All three of them nodded.

“And Maggie, next time you wanna spy on someone, watch out for your reflection.” Jubal called as he walked out of the office. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I am hoping that they won't just get worse as we go along! 
> 
> Also, this isn't beta'd, so if it sucks or you see any mistakes, they are all mine and I'm sorry.


	3. holding hands.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the team sees Dana and Jubal holding hands on a day off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be a little more out there, but hopefully you enjoy it. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine and I am sorry.

It was Amira who pointed it out. If OA was being honest, looking out for his work colleague on his day off was not something he made a habit of.

“Isn’t that your boss? Or both of your bosses?” Amira asked as she pointed to a couple across the street.

OA desperately wanted to make a comment about them living in New York, pointing out how almost everyone looked alike from a distance. However, working with someone for days at a time, usually meant you could spot them a mile away, and today was no different.

Across the street, holding hands, surrounded by three kids were both of his bosses.

“Keep walking Amira.”

“But, shouldn’t we go say hello, or something?”

“They seem a little preoccupied, so let’s just keep walking. I thought you wanted to grab some food?” OA said, ushering his younger sister along the street, hoping to get lost in the crowd. Hoping that Dana and Jubal didn’t notice him, like he and Amira had noticed them.

As he followed Amira down the sidewalk, he pulled his phone out of his pocket, quickly figuring out who best to tell.

Kristen. She would know for sure.

_‘Jubal has kids, right? So does Dana?’_

The text said, he re-read it once before hitting send, knowing that within minutes he would get a reply.

_‘Hello to you too.’_ Was the first line that OA saw when his phone buzzed moments later. He looked up to see where he was going and to make sure he could see Amira before opening the text.

_‘Hello to you too. Yes, Jubal has two sons, and Dana’s got a teenager daughter. Any reason?’_

OA thought for a moment, wondering if or not to tell Kristen. He knew he would have to at some point, he wouldn’t be able to help himself, he wasn’t one for office gossip, but this felt different, these were the two people he took orders from.

OA text Kristen the street address, before adding _‘They seemed like a very normal family of five if you ask me.’_

OA waited for a response, following Amira into a fast food place.

“So, what if your bosses are dating? Isn’t that like against some FBI code?” Amira asked.

“We don’t have a code, we have rules, and no technically it’s not.”

“So, maybe they’re just keeping it quiet because they want to? Or because it’s their personal life?” Amira asked in a tone that OA didn’t have much time for.

“Maybe they are, but it could affect the team.” OA replied.

“Is that why you’re going to tell Maggie and ask Kristen to check the CCTV?”

OA sighed; some days he really wished his little sister didn’t know him as well as she did.

\----------

OA watched Dana and Jubal discuss idea’s in the JOC. He’d spent most of the morning having short snippets of conversation with Maggie and Kristen about what he saw over the weekend.

“We could just ask them?” Kristen suggested quietly as she ran a search on their latest victim.

“Or we could not do that.” OA shot back as if Kristen’s idea was insane.

Maggie glanced over to where her bosses were stood talking. “They seem like they always seem, professional. Are you sure you saw them together, this is New York, on a busy sidewalk, it could have been any couple with three kids?”

“Amira spotted them. Amira, the girls who has the attention span of a goldfish if it’s not related to journalism or snapchat,” OA whispered harshly to prove his point but not be overheard.

“I still think we should just come out and ask them.” Kristen muttered, but any response was cut off by Jubal raising his voice to get orders out.

It had been almost eight hours by the time the three agents were able to sit at their desks again.

“So,” Kristen began, checking the room quickly, before turning to Maggie and OA. “I checked the CCTV from Saturday morning, around the time OA text me, and I can confirm, that our bosses were on that block, surrounded by three kids, looking like a very normal family of five.”

OA smiled and Maggie shook her head.

“Should we confront them, or let them come to us?” Maggie asked, looking at OA in particular.

“I’m not sure I want to know the details of my bosses’ personal lives.” OA admitted.

“Let’s see that CCTV footage again?” Maggie asked, moving her chair closer to Kristen’s desk, noticing that OA was doing the same.

“So, this is when they come into view,” Kristen played the video, “And this is when we see them holding hands.”

The three of them watched intently as the footage played in front of them, confirming that it was in fact Dana and Jubal and they were holding hands, but as the tape kept rolling, the three of them couldn’t deny that their was some kind of relationship going on.

“Did they just?” OA was the first to ask, looking between Maggie and Kristen.

“Kiss? Yes, they did.” Maggie confirmed as Kristen replayed the few seconds back.

“Well, there you have it, a very normal looking family of five, complete with loving parents on a Saturday morning.” Kristen said with a smile.

Now all that was left was for Dana and Jubal to admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys still want to see more of this?!


	4. someone else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone from Dana’s personal life is in NY and lets it slip that Dana and Jubal are seeing each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how good this one is, I liked the idea, but I am not sure if the actual writing is brilliant. 
> 
> So, finger crossed it's not too bad!

“Can I help you?” OA asked the woman stood outside Dana’s office. 

She’d been stood there; visitors pass in hand for close to ten minutes. Most of that she’d spent looking at her phone, while Maggie, OA, Kristen and Ian watched her from their desks.

“Ah, you can let me know how long it’ll take for the boss to get here,” she said, smiling as she extended her hand, not realising that he had walked over to her.

OA was silent but shook the woman’s hand, hoping she would give more of an explanation as to who she was. 

“I’m Catherine Williams, here to see Dana Mosier.” 

“Right. Well, she’s in a meeting right now, but should be back within the hour, can I get you anything while you wait?” 

The woman, Catherine, shook her head. “I’m good, but thank you,” 

OA paused again, debating if or not to ask his question.

“Can I ask why you’re here?” 

“Dana missed our little lunch gathering, so I’ve come to annoy her about it.”

“Ah, so you are-“ OA didn’t get to finish his sentence.

“My sister!” Dana put in from behind them both, “and for the record, I was stopping a deranged serial killer, so lunch wasn’t that high up on my list of priorities.” 

OA seemed to be forgotten about as he, as well as the other agents, watched the scene unfold.

“But not too busy to get coffee with Mr Valentine?” Catherine said as she followed Dana into her office.

“Coffee does not take as long as lunch does!” Was what OA heard as he turned to walk back to his desk.

“Basically, you’re choosing your boyfriend over your sister?”

OA had to do his best not to turn back around, or trip as he made eye contact with Kristen whose eyes had gone wide at hearing the word ‘boyfriend.’ 

“You all just –“ again OA didn’t get to finish his sentence.

“Yep, we all just heard what you did.” Maggie confirmed. 

“I mean, I’ve seen them together, but dating?” Ian asked.

“Could make sense?” Kristen shrugged, but no one had time to answer as Dana walked out of her office.

“I will call you, Katie, but right now I have to work,” 

Catherine went back to standing where she had done not 10 minutes earlier.

“Work always comes first!” Catherine tried to joke with the other agents, when Dana had disappeared back into the JOC. “Unless you’re the boyfriend.”

“Yeah,” it was Maggie who spoke, but not really knowing what to say. 

“You’d think after seven months of dating she’d find some kind of balance, but still, the job comes first, I’m just glad Jubal understands that.” 

All four agents nodded along, each hoping their training was helping them look neutral and not as shocked as they were.

“I don’t need to do anything here, right? Just head to the ground floor,” 

“Yeah, security will take your pass.” Kristen told her with a forced smile.

They watched as Dana’s sister walked toward the elevator, all four of them still in silence.

“Dating?” Maggie asked to make sure everyone else heard it. “For seven months.” 

They all looked at each other, shrugging as they mentally replayed bits from the last seven months, trying to see if they missed something. 

“Hey, I need you guys in the JOC, we’ve got a new lead,” Jubal interrupted their thoughts.

“Everything okay?” He went on to ask.

“Yeah, do you know a Catherine Williams?” Maggie asked, being the braver of the four agents.

Jubal seemed to think for a minute. “Oh, Katie, sure, she’s Dana’s sister.” 

“She mentioned something about you and Dana,” OA said.

“Right, well, as interesting as that must have been for you, we have a killer on the loose and thousands of people at risk, so we’ll talk about it later.”

\----------

The day was ending, and the streets of New York were a lot safer with their killer in custody.

Maggie and OA were trying to persuade Kristen and Ian to join them for drinks when Dana walked through the office, towards her own.

“I meant to say thank you, for helping my sister earlier, I hope she wasn’t too much trouble.”

“Not at all,” OA said, wondering if or not to bring up what they’d heard.

But before he made up his mind, Dana had clarified it for them. 

“Jubal said you overheard some things and that she spoke to you after I left?”

“Yes,” Maggie said, not knowing how to continue.

“Well, it’s all true.” Dana’s voice sounded happy, but the team could also tell she was being serious.

Dana walked into her office to collect her things before heading out for the night, stopping to look at four of her agents, a smile on her lips as she took on their shocked expressions. 

“Goodnight.” The four agents stood at their desks, still too taken back by the confession to say ‘goodnight’ back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have a few more of these if you would like to see them?
> 
> Any mistakes you saw are mine, and I am super sorry!


	5. asking.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team come right out and ask them straight up if they’re dating.

OA wasn’t sure why he felt so uncomfortable; he’d been in situations way more stressful than this before. But there was something about prying into the lives of his bosses that made him feel uneasy.

Maggie was stood on one side of him, Kristen on the other as the three of them stood quietly in front of both the Special Agent in Charge and the Assistant Special Agent in Charge. They were in Dana’s office, which suddenly seemed smaller than it actually was as the five of them prepared to have, what could be, a very awkward conversation.

No words had been exchanged yet. Just the simple ‘can we talk’ before anyone could leave for the night.

Dana was the first person to agree. Jubal seemed to nod along, and the three agents stood awkwardly as they tried to figure out how to word the question they’d been talking about for the best part of a week.

“Clearly you all have something you need to get off your chest, otherwise you wouldn’t have asked to talk to us,” Dana broke the silence, her matter-of-fact tone was almost comforting.

“It’s not that we have something to get off our chests, more something that we’d like to ask.” Kristen clarified.

“Something that’s personal.” OA added.

Dana turned her head to look at Jubal, who seemed to be enjoying watching his agents squirm out of embarrassment and awkwardness.

“Well, if you think it’s important and it’s going to affect the team, then we need to know about it.”

Maggie looked between her two bosses, wondering if they had already figured it out. As Dana once told her, she was a profiler, and from everything Maggie has heard about Dana Mosier, she was a brilliant one.

“Are,” Maggie started, but paused.

“Are?” Jubal was the one who prompted her.

“Are you two,” Maggie began again but stopped.

It seemed to take a while before anyone spoke after that, but when the silence was broken for a second time it was OA. He had been standing there in silence waiting for someone else to come out and say it, but clearly that wasn’t happening, so putting all of his uncomfortable feelings aside, he asked his bosses the question they wanted the answer two.

“Are you two dating?”

The room once again fell into silence, but Dana and Jubal didn’t seem to be angry or upset. Instead, Jubal was smiling, and Dana was beginning to blush slightly.

Dana turned to look at Jubal, who shook his head. “Hey, I had to tell the kids, you can explain it to these guys.”

Dana looked at the three people in front of her, three people she had grown close to and cared about a great deal, three people she knew she couldn’t lie to.

“Yes.” She stated as simply as she could.

“How long?” Kristen asked.

Dana shrugged, again turning to look at Jubal. “Almost a year. We tried to keep it quiet, we didn’t want it to affect the work we do here.”

“But if it has, or you feel it has then you can tell us,” Jubal said, before adding, “maybe in a more timely manner than you did just now, but you know, you can talk to us.”

“We didn’t want to pry,” Maggie put in, hoping it would be a good enough answer.

“Maggie, you’re an FBI agent, your job is to pry.” Dana replied with a laugh.

“In that case,” Kristen piped up. “I have questions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are these getting boring yet? Any mistakes are all mine and I am sorry. 
> 
> Any prompts or ideas are welcome :)


	6. drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dana and Jubal are spotted out for drinks after turning down the others.

“But would you really want to be an agent in charge with all the work Dana and Jubal do? Isn’t this the third week in a row they’ve had to turn down our drinks offer because of work?” OA posed the question to Maggie, Kristen, Ian and some of the others who they were out drinking with.

“It’s not like they don’t go out. They came out with us at Christmas, Dana even put her card behind the bar.” Maggie replied.

“Because she has the money, because she is the special agent in charge.” Kristen pointed out.

“Okay,” OA shrugged. “So, it’s pros and cons. But I still wouldn’t want the job.”

“Of course, you wouldn’t,” Maggie shot back. “you hate paperwork.”

They fell quiet for a few moments, each other taking sips of their drinks, checking their phones, scanning their surroundings.

“Hey,” Ian got Kristen’s attention, “did you see Dana and Jubal before you left?”

Kristen thought for a moment then shook her head. She looked to Maggie and OA, who also shook their heads. “Assumed they were still in the JOC.”

“Don’t be obvious, but table in the back on the left-hand side.” Ian said, nodding towards the other end of the bar they were in.

Kristen looked slowly, trying to be as discreet as she could be, thankfully many New Yorkers had the same idea as them and the building was full of people, making it a lot easier to look without being noticed easily.

“Who is it?” Maggie asked. She was sat with her back to the other side of the room, and she knew she couldn’t turn around without making it look suspicious.

“I think,” Kristen began, picking up her phone. “I think it’s Dana and Jubal, but I can’t be sure.”

“Didn’t they say they were going to be stuck in the office, and Jubal doesn’t drink.” OA pointed out.

“What, no bar sells soft drinks now?” Maggie grinned at her partner. “You’re making this too easy, where’s your brain at tonight?”

“Trying to convince myself that there is no way our bosses lied to us and are now drinking in the same bar.”

“They could have just come out for a drink after work, as friends.” Kristen suggested.

“And not mention it to us, or invite us?” OA asked.

They all fell back into silence as Kristen kept occasionally looking in the direction of their bosses, or two people they believed to be their bosses.

“I’m going to use the ladies’ room; I’ll be right back.” Maggie said after a few moments of silence.

“And if they see you?” Ian asked.

“Then I will say ‘hi’ and make polite conversation.”  

\----------

Maggie slowly made her way to the ladies room, making sure she walked as close to the far wall as she could to avoid getting too close, only slowing down slightly to see the faces of the couple, she and her colleagues had been watching for the last ten minutes.

When she saw the faces she carried on walking, pulling her phone out of her pocket.

_‘definitely them.’_ She sent the message to a group chat that had been created months ago to arrange nights out.

She waited in the restroom for a few minutes to make it look legitimate before walking out, again discreetly watching the table her superiors were sitting at.

When she got back to her own table, she shook her head a little before shrugging.

“It’s them, and they seem to just be chatting, very closely, and quietly.”  Maggie didn’t know how else to put it. It could have been something as simple as a bad call with the director and one of them suggesting they go and have a drink, but they looked close, and Maggie couldn’t help but wonder why they didn’t seem to notice anyone else.

“They didn’t see you?” OA asked.

“They didn’t look away from each other for the whole two minutes I was walking slowly past them.”

“Maybe they, like us, had a bad day and decided to have a few drinks.” Ian suggested.

“Maybe –“ Kristen was going to reply but she was interrupted by a waiter with a tray of drinks.

“We didn’t order any more drinks,” Kristen said with a smile.

“Oh, I know, that couple sent them over, something out a drink before you re-do your training? I didn’t get it to be honest.” He admitted as he placed the tray on the table.

All of them turned to where the waiter had just pointed to see Dana and Jubal looking back at them, both with a smile on their faces.

“They in here a lot?” OA asked the waiter before he could leave.

“Yeah, he brings his wife in all the time. Nice couple actually.”

“Wife?” Maggie asked aloud, face twisting in confusion.

The waiter nodded. “A few times they’ve been caught practically making out, and he refers to her as his other half, so just assumed they were married.”

None of the agents knew what to say, but it seemed fitting that the drinks Dana and Jubal had ordered were shots of tequila.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I feel about this one? Was it good enough?! 
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and I am sorry!


	7. professional standards.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The director gets wind of what’s going on and forces Dana to make an important decision.

Kristen couldn’t help but watch as Dana paced her office.

“Has anyone ever seen her this stressed, or is it just me?” Kristen asked aloud, hoping to get Maggie and OA’s attention.

Neither of them seemed to have noticed the way Dana was pacing her office, ignoring her phone if it rang, seemingly in her own little world far away from the FBI New York Field Office.

“She had a meeting with the director last night, he came up from DC.” OA put in without a second thought. When he looked up from his desk both Maggie and Kristen were staring at him.

“I forgot some paperwork, I came back to get it, Dana and the director were talking. I think Jubal was there too, but I didn’t really stick around to see.”

Both women nodded, before turning back to look at Dana in her office.

“Should we go and ask if she’s okay? Maybe find Jubal, if he was in that meeting, he might be able to help.” Maggie suggested, pushing her chair back from her desk and standing up.

“Jubal is in the JOC, I’ll go get him, you can see if Dana’s okay.” Kristen said, following Maggie’s actions and standing up as well.

Before either of them could move, Jubal told them to hang on a moment, appearing from nowhere.

“We got a case?” OA asked.

Jubal shook his head as he walked towards them. “No. It’s actually kind of personal,” he pointed to Dana’s office, “This whole thing.”

“Personal how?” Kristen asked, sitting back down.

“OA is right, the director made a visit last night,” Jubal seemed to hesitate, glancing over to Dana’s office where she was still pacing, oblivious to the other agents watching her.

“Dana’s been given an ultimatum, which not only affects this team, but also her personal life.”

The three agents didn’t seem to be following along.

Jubal sighed, knowing that he was going to have to explain everything.

“Dana and I have been seeing each other for the last few months,” Jubal couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on his face upon admitting it. “We’ve kept it quiet; we didn’t want it to affect the job or the team, but the director got wind of what’s going on,” Jubal shrugged, he didn’t know what else to say.

All three agents turned to look at each other, shock but not surprise written on their faces. They had spoken about the possibility of their bosses dating, but they never expected either of them to admit it, or for the director to know before they did. 

“I mean, we guessed something could be going on, but none of us knew for sure and we work with the both of you, so how did the director know?” Maggie asked.

“Spencer Briggs.” Came Jubal’s fast reply. “He’s been gunning for Dana’s job, and he may have found a way to get it.”

Kristen noticed a sadness to Jubal’s voice she’d never heard before and couldn’t help but shake her head.

“So, what’s the ultimatum?” OA asked, wanting to know how serious this was, just by the looks on the faces of both Maggie and Kristen, he knew they all wanted to do whatever they could to help.

“Dana either transfers or retires. If she retires, then we’re free to do what we want, but she won’t have a job, and if she transfers then not only will have to potentially stop seeing each other, but she would also have to pull her daughter out of school, her daughter who is in her final year of high school.”

“Can the director do that? How many agents are married to each other?” Maggie asked, she knew personally of four agents who were married to other agents.

“Apparently it affects the chain of command, and it is against professional standards.”

“What can we do to help, Jubal?”

Jubal looked back over to where Dana was still pacing her office.

“I really don’t know.”

“Well,” Kristen started, “I know of at least two section chiefs at Quantico who are dating agents, and Maggie knows plenty of agents who are dating other agents,”

Jubal interrupted her. “I am grateful that you are trying to help, but the director was pretty clear last night, he’s expecting Dana’s decision by the end of the day.”

“Then what?” OA asked shaking his head. “It’s not like this has affected your work, or this team, you kept it quiet to protect us, and,” OA stopped talking, feeling anger get the better of him.

“We have a case, in JOC – we need to focus on that right now.” Jubal said with a sad smile before adding. “I am going to check on Dana, but if you guys can be up to speed in ten minutes, that would be great.”

\----------

“I can’t believe they’re actually dating.”

“I mean, they’re close and we’ve joked about it, but it’s real and the director is like ruining that.” Maggie said, her tone laced with anger and disgust.

“They both seem happy,” Kristen pointed out, which almost made the whole situation worse.

“Do you really think she’d transfer?” Maggie asked.

OA and Kristen shrugged, none of them had any idea what Dana would do now, all they could do was support the decision she made.

\----------

“We were hoping to tell you under different circumstances,” Dana told them later that day when she gathered them in her office. “But I still have eight months left here and despite everyone knowing, it won’t be an issue.”

“We’re sorry it came to this,” Maggie gave a sad smile as she spoke.

“Don’t be,” Dana shook her head. “It’s more political than it is anything else. Spencer Briggs will be here every so often, keeping an eye on everything.”

There was almost a collective groan with the knowledge that Briggs would be around more than they wanted him to be, but they would all stick it out Dana’s sake.

“Well, to say thank you for your understanding I will be paying the bill for all of your drinks tonight.”

Dana smiled as she saw the looks on all their faces at the thought of free drinks.

“Does the free drinks also include an explanation of how you managed to keep this quiet?” OA asked with a grin.

Jubal chuckled. “Yeah, I guess it probably does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may not be my best work, but I hope you enjoyed it. Any mistakes are all my own, and I am sorry!


	8. case.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CCTV is found of Dana and Jubal together when the team are retracing a victim’s steps.

“Their better be a good reason you pulled us in this early,” OA said as he walked up to Kristen’s desk, with Maggie a few steps behind him.

“It is – it’s about the case.” Kristen replied without turning around, typing on the computer.

“And it couldn’t wait until everyone was here?” Maggie asked, sitting in the chair next to Kristen, running a hand over her face, not fully ready to be in the office at 5am.

“I don’t know if or not this is something the whole office should see, and it might cause some people to ask questions,”

“And these questions could be bad?” OA asked.

“It’s more if these questions turn into gossip people could be seen as incompetent and could lose their jobs.”

“So, clearly it has to do with someone high up if we’re going straight to losing a job. My guess is Dana?” Maggie shrugged, just wanting to see what it was that Kristen had found.

Kristen tapped a few more keys before the screens in front of them lit up, the one in the centre showing a CCTV still.

“That’s our victim outside of the restaurant, the last sighting we have of him. We spoke to the doorman and the security guard when we picked up the CCTV.” OA said, hoping Kristen had more.

“Notice anyone else in the background?”

Both Maggie and OA moved their heads to try and see clearer, but they shook them, maybe it was the early morning or the light, but neither of them could see anyone else.

“How about now?” Kristen said as she tapped some more keys, blew up the picture and zoomed in.

Stood there, only inches from their victim, were Dana and Jubal.

“Our victim was kicked out by security, Dana and Jubal were stood getting pretty personal waiting for a cab. So, I think, these two were who the doorman was talking about.”

It took Maggie and OA a few moments to really focus again, Maggie had stood up from her chair to look at the CCTV still that was blown up and clearly showed her two superiors stood very close together.

OA couldn’t quite believe it, but there was no denying it was them, asking Kristen to run facial recognition would be pointless.

“I also tracked the GPS on both Dana and Jubal’s phone, they were both within a block of that restaurant that night, for multiple hours, I also dug around in their financials, and Jubal’s credit card was used inside that restaurant twenty-five minutes before this CCTV footage.”

OA crossed his arms over his chest, sighing a little. “The doorman said the only other people outside were a couple who seemed to be too into each other to notice, which might be why Dana and Jubal never brought it up.”

“Someone is going to have to ask them,” Kristen pointed out, and OA was the first to shake his head.

“No. Look if they’re seeing each other, good for them, but I am not about to ask my bosses if they were too busy making out to see our victim outside of a restaurant – who at the time wasn’t even a victim, so they had no way of knowing they needed to be looking at him.”

“He was being pretty loud, you would expect them to at least look up from,” Kristen paused, searching for the right words, “whatever they were doing.”

“I feel like everyone is kind of missing the point here,” Maggie deadpanned, motioning back to the screen. “Is no one freaking out over the fact our bosses, one of whom we thought was married, are making out, in public. They’re dating and no one is batting an eyelid?”

“Wait, Dana’s married?” OA turned to look at Maggie.

“She wears a ring.”

“I thought her husband died?”

“Well, one of you two gets to ask all these questions when you bring up this CCTV image later,” Kristen said with a smile on her face, before tapping a few more keys and turning off the monitors.

“But like, dating, our bosses are dating.”

OA couldn’t help but laugh at Maggie’s reaction as the three of them walked out of the JOC and back to the office – mainly to come up with some kind of plan to avoid asking just how Dana and Jubal managed to miss a rather loud and angry man getting kicked out of a restaurant, who later turned up dead in the middle of Central Park.

\----------

“Hey, Jubal,” Maggie grabbed her boss’s attention before he could walk any further.

“Yeah, what’s up?” He asked, turning to face her.

Maggie hesitated for a moment, looking over at OA who was with her. “Can we have a private word?”

Jubal nodded, motioning to the second conference room the one that wasn’t visible to everyone in the operations centre – something Maggie and OA were thankful for, they really didn’t need an audience.

Closing the door behind them Jubal turned to his two agents. “So, what’s up?”

“It’s about the case.” OA told him.

“It’s a little bit personal, and we didn’t want everyone to know,” Maggie tried to think of something else to say, but she didn’t have anything. She knew she would just have to come out with it.

For the last few hours, the three agents had gone back and forth about the CCTV image. They knew they needed to document everything, even if it was the personal business of someone higher up, but this was personal business that they assumed was supposed to be a secret.

While they all knew it would take a while to get used to the idea, they all agreed they would have felt better about it had Dana and Jubal told the team in their own time.

Jubal sat down in one of the chairs, still waiting on a full explanation. “I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s going on.”

“We found out where our victim was last seen. It was a restaurant downtown, he was kicked out last night, we have CCTV footage and a report from the security and the doorman.”

“Yeah, you requested the CCTV,” Jubal stood up, “Get the team up to speed once it’s here and get Kristen to see if she can track his movements.”

“We have the CCTV.” OA repeated.

Jubal nodded in understanding. “Brilliant, put it up in JOC and we can try and identify someone who may have seen him.”

“You did.” OA said before Jubal could reach the door. “You and Dana are the only other people on the street when our victim was kicked out of the restaurant, we have the CCTV stills, we have your financials which proves you were there and Kristen looked into the cab company, you got in a cab at that restaurant and you were taken back to Dana’s address on the Upper West Side, which isn’t a million miles away from where the body of our victim was found in Central Park.”

OA felt like he had said everything all in one breath, but he didn’t feel like he could take another when Dana knocked on the conference room door, walking in with Kristen not far behind her.

“Everything okay?” Dana asked.

“I’m not sure if OA is giving me the heads up or accusing me of murder.” Jubal replied to Dana’s question with a small smile.

“I am in no way suggesting that you had anything to do with this case, I am just saying,” OA paused, knowing that Dana was still none the wiser.

“You were just saying,” Dana prompted him, but OA still didn’t say anything.

“What he is saying is that we,” Jubal began, motioning between himself and Dana, “were in the same area as our victim last night, and they have CCTV, and because you know what we were doing last night they wanted to talk to us before they showed everyone else the CCTV.”

“Same area being?” Dana asked, this time turning to Kristen who had the tablet.

Kristen froze momentarily before handing Dana the tablet with the images on, then moving to stand with OA and Maggie, watching as their bosses watched over the CCTV.

“So, you think because we were outside the restaurant and because my home is only a ten-minute walk from where his body was found that we had something to do with this?” Dana asked.

OA looked at Maggie who shook her head. “Um, no?”

“Well, you should. I can assure you that we had nothing to do with this, but superiors or not, this needed to be up on the screens in the JOC and we should have been questioned when you first got this footage.”

Jubal smiled a little bit. “We appreciate the trying to be discreet thing, but the director already knows about us, and you guys were next on the list.”

OA sighed a breath of relief, and Kristen couldn’t help but smile.

“So, neither of you saw anything?” Maggie asked, really just to be sure.

Dana shook her head. “I think it’s pretty obvious from that CCTV we didn’t see anything.”

There was a moment of silence before both Dana and Jubal left the room. All three agents watched as they walked down the hall, both seemingly laughing at what had just taken place.

“So, I think we can say that lead is officially dead, unless anyone else wants to verify that both Dana and Jubal were at home?” OA asked quietly.

“If that footage is anything to go by, I think it’s safe to say they didn’t go out and kill anyone once they got home.” Maggie shot back with an awkward laugh.

“Really not something I wanted to think about.” Kristen said.

“Definitely not an image I needed in my head.” OA closed his eyes for a second before opening them again. “Coffee?”

“Coffee.” Both Maggie and Kristen nodded. They were going to need an hour or so to get over what had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have started a little Maggie and OA piece if anyone is interested? All mistakes in this are mine and I am sorry! I hope this wasn't too bad, I actually kind of enjoyed writing it.


	9. girlfriend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jubal’s son is sick, and he tells the school his girlfriend is going to pick him up.

Maggie, OA and Kristen sat in the van, all three of them waiting for their suspect to appear.

Jubal had already declined the incoming call to his phone three times before he finally apologised, mentioning his son and school.

The three of them heard the conversation, but then again it was hard not to in such a confined space, but even with just hearing one side of the conversation it was pretty easy to figure out that something wasn’t right at school.

“No, I understand. He did say he had a sore throat yesterday and my girlfriend said he didn’t sound great this morning.”

Maggie looked at OA, mouthing ‘girlfriend’ to which he shrugged.

“Let me give her a call and see if she’s able to pick him up.” The three watched as Jubal dialed another number on his phone.

Maggie glanced over at him, making direct eye contact for a few seconds, before she turned back to the screens.

It was only a few moments later that Jubal was on the phone to his girlfriend, explaining the situation, that he couldn’t leave work and his son needed to be picked up.

OA was sat closest to Jubal and kept looking over to Maggie and Kristen each time the person on the other end of the line spoke, wondering if they were hearing the same thing he did.

“Thank you, I will make it up to you,” Jubal said, before ending the call.

“Sorry about that. His mum’s in Mexico, so the boys are with me this week.” Jubal explained quickly before getting back to the job at hand, watching and waiting for their suspect to appear.

Almost an hour passed when Jubal got another call, one from his girlfriend to confirm his son had been picked up and that she was sure he’s be fine after some medication and sleep.

“If you need to go, I am sure we can cope.” Kristen said politely.

“I appreciate that, but I think it’s all under control.” Jubal replied, still grateful.

OA shifted in his seat, aware that Jubal was behind him, waiting a few moments before speaking.

“I couldn’t help but notice that you haven’t told us about this girlfriend of yours.”

Maggie held back a laugh, and Kristen shook her head.

“What? I have to tell you everything now?” Jubal shot back, mock seriousness in his tone.

OA shook his head. “No, I just thought it would be something you would share.”

“Well, we had to wait until the time was right, her job, my job, made it a little difficult.”

The three agents nodded, that was something they all understood. Maggie often considered herself lucky that Jason was so accepting of the career she’d chosen.

“I,” OA began, but paused. “Couldn’t help but notice this girlfriend of yours sounded a lot like our former boss.”

Maggie was the first to turn around and look at Jubal, the first one to notice how much sense that would make.

“Guys, sorry to interrupt, but our suspect just showed up.” Kristen interrupted them, pointing to a blurry figure on screen.

\----------

It seemed like a lifetime later before the suspect was apprehended and they were heading back to the office.

“How’s your son?” Kristen asked Jubal when they reached their desks.

“Better, thanks for asking.”

“Jubal,” OA got his attention. “I didn’t mean to cause any harm about what I said earlier.”

Jubal frowned slightly shaking his head. “About that whole girlfriend thing?”

“Yeah, about thinking it was Dana.” OA answered quickly.

“No harm caused, you thought you heard Dana because it was actually Dana.” Jubal said, in a matter of fact tone.

“You got your former boss to pick up your kid?” OA asked, and Maggie was the first to sigh and shake her head, clearly, she had put the pieces together earlier.

“No, I asked my girlfriend to pick up my kid.”

Kristen was the next to pipe up. “So, that whole thing about your job and her job?”

“Yeah, according to the director it would have looked bad or unprofessional, or something if we said anything while she was here. We would have said something when she retired, but no one seemed to notice, so we kept it quiet.”

“We’ve been out for like seven meals since she retired.”

Jubal laughed. “Yeah, which really makes me wonder how all three of you actually made it to the FBI,” He paused. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a sick kid, a nine-year-old, a hormonal teenager and a girlfriend to go home to.”

Jubal began to walk away when Kristen stopped him. “How long has this been going on?”

“I guess it started about a month before she started here, told the director a few months after that,” Jubal said, not looking up from his phone.

“That’s like over a year…”

“Did you need an exact date?” Jubal asked, this time looking up with a smile.

“No, but I am going to need exact details at some point.” Maggie put in.

“You all have Dana’s number, but really, if we’re now over the shock of something you all should have figured out months ago, I really did tell Dana I was on my way home.”

The three agents nodded, wishing him a good night before they all sat down at their desks.

“Why didn’t we notice it?” Maggie asked.

“Because Jubal is Jubal and Dana is a former FBI profiler with more than thirty years’ experience.” OA said.

“Hey,” Ian interrupted them, with a file in hand. “Where’s Jubal?”

Kristen smiled, “Gone home to his kids and his girlfriend,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say, I am not sure how good this one was, I really liked the idea, but I am not sure if I pulled it off. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own, and I am sorry! Does anyone else feel like writing these two, or is it just me?! I cannot believe the next chapter will be the final one!


	10. knowing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dana and Jubal come out and tell the team they’re dating.

Kristen was the first to grin at hearing the announcement. Maggie laughed a little, looking at OA, who seemed to be taking it all in.

It was official, the rumours were true, the gossip was all true, and for the three agents currently stood in Dana’s office it all made sense.

Dana and Jubal were dating, officially seeing each other.

“Who else knows?” OA asked.

Dana and Jubal were leant against Dana’s desk, and it hadn’t gone unnoticed that Jubal’s hand was placed on the bottom of Dana’s back.

“The director of the New York Division, and the director of the FBI himself, of course our kids know and now you.” Jubal explained, looking to Dana to see if he missed anyone.

“Nothing will change with the team or with the chain of command, but should you feel as though something is different you can either speak to us, or to the New York director.”

All three agents seemed to shake their heads.

“I mean, we’re all happy for you, and if you’ve kept it quiet for this long, I don’t think it will be an issue now.” Maggie was smiling as she spoke, still not really being able to take it all in.

Her bosses were dating.

“Which makes me ask, just how long exactly?” Kristen asked, now fully intrigued as to how they got to this moment in time.

Dana and Jubal seemed to look at each other for a moment.

“A year, or just about?” Dana shrugged a little, looking for Jubal.

“Sounds about right.”

“Look,” Jubal spoke before anyone else could, “I know you must have questions, which is clearly a female thing, but we do have a case, so as nice as this was, and as happy as we are that you all know, we do have to get back to work.”

Jubal hated to be the one to break up the happy moment, but he knew that they had work to do.

The three agents nodded as they filed out the room, heading towards JOC, all lost in conversation, all of them clearly talking about what had just happened.

“Which one of them do you think won?” Jubal turned to ask Dana, as she sat down at her desk.

Shrugging, she smiled, “I don’t know, all of them really should have known if they were paying attention.”

Jubal chuckled. “Are you okay?” He knew how private Dana was.

“Yeah, but we can talk about that more tonight, right now, we have a case that needs our full attention.”

\----------

Kristen, Maggie and OA, all moved to one side of the corridor, checking who was around before the three of them started to laugh.

“So, we were all way off, on,” Kristen paused pretended to be deep in thought for a moment, “everything.”

“They’re good, I mean they have to be, but I was thinking four to six months at the most.” OA admitted.

Maggie shook her head. “At least we all get to keep our money.”

“Do you think it was wrong of us, to put a bet on our bosses’ relationship?” Kristen asked in a moment of seriousness.

“Well, they don’t know about it, so,” OA said with a smile.

“Oh, we knew about it,” Dana interrupted the conversation, with a grin. “Just like we knew about the bet of who would punch Spencer Briggs first, or who would be promoted, and the bet about what happened to your former special agent in charge. For FBI agents, you really need to work on being a little more discreet.”

Jubal was stood just behind Dana, nodding a long to what she was saying.

“I have to inform the mayors office, but once that’s done, I am hoping we will have another lead,” Dana said as a way of telling them all to get back to work before she walked off down the hall.

“I’ll admit, I had no idea that you were placing a bet on us, but who won?” Jubal asked.

“That would be none of us.” Kristen told him, looking between Maggie and OA.

“Okay, well, tell you what, solve this case and keep the boss happy and I will put my card behind the bar on Friday night and you can take that as your winnings.”

“I can live with that,” Maggie was the first to say, with both OA and Kristen agreeing with her.

“So, again, out of curiosity, how did the two of you end up getting together?” OA asked.

Jubal couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. “Pure luck, I think.”

“You seem good together, just don’t become one of those work couples who brings all their issues to the office.” Maggie joked.

“You think we’re going to have issue?” Jubal asked as the four of them began walking.

“No, no, I just, when people get comfortable in a relationship,” Maggie tried to explain.

“Maggie, I’m still trying to comprehend the fact I got a first date, let alone twelve months, I think we’re about a year or so off bringing our issues to the office.”

The three agents watched as Jubal waked ahead into JOC.

“I wasn’t expecting them to be…” Kristen made some kind of hand motion before looking to Maggie and OA.

“To be so in love?” OA suggested.

“How did we miss that?” Maggie asked.

“We’ve really got to start paying more attention.” Kristen decided.

“Yeah, we really do…” Maggie and OA agreed.

Their bosses were dating, and they missed it – no matter how happy they were, they knew they’d now need to make up for the fact that they, three fully trained FBI agents, missed something that was now looking so obvious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, that was it! The final chapter is now up. I have to say I found this one hard to write, so I know it's not the best. All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Which one did you like best?! 
> 
> (I am planning a short multi chapter Maggie +OA thing, and I have a few more Dana and Jubal ideas - but only if you guys are interested!) 
> 
> All of your comments have been so lovely to read, I am so happy you've enjoyed this collection - I hope I've inspired some of you to write, and if not then I hope I am able to keep putting up work you enjoy reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> I have like nine more scenarios written up, if you'd like to see them?


End file.
